1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video projector, and more particularly, to a video projector for projecting an image displayed on a transmission type liquid crystal panel or other transmission type display means using a projection lens and a projector light source to produce an enlarged image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the foregoing video projector has a lamp (for example, a halogen lamp rated several hundred watts) of large power consumption as a projector light source.
A compact and lightweight video projector that can be driven with a battery has been proposed and put to practical use (Japanese Patent Application No.3-22447 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 833,731).
In the compact and lightweight video projector, a cover is formed in the back of a cabinet accommodating a projection lens, a transmission type liquid crystal panel, and a lamp so that the lamp can be replaced easily. A battery mounting section for mounting a projector driving battery is formed on tile rear of the cover.
In the foregoing video projector, a heavy battery is mounted in the back portion. Therefore, the weight of the video projection is ill-balanced. Before a lamp is replaced, the cover must be removed. This is a nuisance. When the lamp must be replaced immediately after the lamp fails, there is a risk of being burned with the heat dissipated from the lamp.